ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Echo Echo
Map of Infinity }} Ultimate Echo Echo is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Evolved Sonorosian. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo Because he is made of living sound waves, Ultimate Echo Echo wears a tall blue containment suit with black stripes, an overall rounded design, long arms and legs, and stumped feet. Unlike his devolved counterpart, Ultimate Echo Echo has fifteen blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body and a marking on his back resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Echo Echo Negative Ultimate Echo Echo has red eyes and red cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Sonic Disks are red instead of blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on the Ultimatrix symbol connect to some discs and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs. Powers and Abilities TUH (501).png|Sonic Disks VTS (90).png|Flight MoI (396).png|Enhanced Speed (while in flight) AP2 (452).png|Sonic Waves AP2 (464).png|Sonic Force Fields AP2 (485).png|Sonic Combustion AP2 (495).png|Sonic Doom TEoME (431).png|Space Survivability Like Echo Echo, he can release sonic screams and ultrasonic waves from his mouth or from the Sonic Disks on his body. Ultimate Echo Echo can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb.The Enemy of My Enemy Ultimate Echo Echo can fly by using sound waves.Viktor: The Spoils Because his appearance is a containment suit, Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. Ultimate Echo Echo possesses enhanced strength and durability. Equipment Ultimate Echo Echo manipulates the power of sound, but he can also send out the Sonic Disks on his body to project powerful sonic blasts, which can knock someone out, shatter steel, or even destroy a military tank, with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo can multiply the Sonic Disks once they have separated from his body, creating as many as needed. Ultimate Echo Echo can use his Sonic Disks to use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire full sonic blasts. Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disks can continue flying and attacking even after he transforms back to normal.Greetings from Techadon Ultimate Echo Echo can use his Sonic Disks to duplicate. Weaknesses TUH (509).png|Vulnerability to Electricity AP2 (474).png|Vulnerability to Magnetism TPG (441).png|Suffocation Ultimate Echo Echo's containment suit is made of metal, so he can be magnetized.Absolute Power: Part 2 Ultimate Echo Echo and his Sonic Disks are vulnerable to electricity, such the attacks of a Gimlinopithecus.The Ultimate Heist The Disks can also be destroyed by a Techadon robot's laser blasts. Ultimate Echo Echo can be suffocated if a large amount of matter enters his lungs.The Perfect Girlfriend History |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *Ultimate Echo Echo first appeared in Map of Infinity, where he defeated some Necrofriggians, and explored the temple on Mykdl'dy, during which he defeated Cerberus. He eventually changed into Four Arms to help Kevin hold a door open. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Plumber's Academy from a nuclear bomb. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Ultimate Kevin and prepared to finish him off before Gwen convinced him not to. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Rust Bucket 3 from some missiles. *In Basic Training, Ultimate Echo Echo briefly appeared at the beginning after battling Trumbipulor. *In Greetings from Techadon, Ultimate Echo Echo battled a grey Techadon and figured out how to stop it. *In Double or Nothing, Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Negative Rath. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Ultimate Echo Echo fought Elena who nearly suffocated him to death with her Nanochips until Julie convinced her to stop. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Echo Echo was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Eye Guy, but was defeated by Shocksquatch. *In And Then There Was Ben, Negative Ultimate Echo Echo chased an Omnitrixless Ben Prime only to be sent back to the Prime Timeline by No Watch Ben as Clockwork. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Map of Infinity'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' ;Season 3 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Basic Training'' (cameo) *''Greetings from Techadon'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first reappearance) ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Fashion Victim'' *''Remote Control'' ;Chapter Books *''Science Friction'' |-|Online Games= *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''TKO'' Video Games Ulti EchoCosmic Destruction.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in "Cosmic Destruction" Ult_Echo_Echo_Exonaut.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Exosuit in "Project Exonaut" Screenshot 2018-03-15 at 11.40.51 AM.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in "Galactic Racing" Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game but only on a small section in the Amazon base to defeat an army of Robotic Extermination Devices. Strangely, he has five fingers instead of four. Ultimate Echo Echo can launch his Sonic Disks at enemies, send 2 disks out to make a shockwave on far away enemies, and spin sonic disks around him, damaging any nearby enemies in a small radius, then making a shockwave, damaging all nearby enemies. He can dash forward, punching through enemies. He moves around by floating above the ground. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable racer in the game. He fires sonic discs at his opponents. Project Exonaut Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable Exosuit of the Banzai Squadron on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod, similar to Phantom, increases the firing rate of the Marksman. Ultimate Echo Echo is available for purchase at level 20 for 1000 coins. TKO His special moves are Sonic Disc and Sound Barrier and his super move is Echo Chamber. Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Echo Echo originally did not have the ability to duplicate himself. This has been retconned by Omniverse, as the reason he was unable to duplicate using his sonic disks in Ultimate Alien was because of a glitch with the Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Echo Echo stands around the same height as Ben. *Ultimate Echo Echo's mouth does not move when he speaks, but only when he uses his sonic scream or when he is expressing with emotions. *Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is more robotic-sounding than Echo Echo's, making him sound similar to a speaker. *Just like how Echo Echo made up "Wall of Sound" and "Echo Chamber", Ultimate Echo Echo made up "Sonic Doom". *Kevin thinks that Ultimate Echo Echo's name should be "Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo" instead.Map of Infinity *Ultimate Echo Echo was replaced by his devolved form for the Omniverse version of Game Creator. *Ultimate Echo Echo is November's Alien of the Month. *In Cartoon Network's MMO game FusionFall, he has a helmet that can be bought inside of Ship based on him. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie See Also *Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo *Sonic Disk Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males